Arcana
Arcana is the energy found within all living beings and some man-made objects. Although many have dedicated generations to understanding the fundamentals and rules of its manipulation, few have made progress of noteworthy regard. Deemed by most to the forgotten and untamed souls of fallen Gods, Arcana has become an integral part of both day-to-day living and combat against the Geist. Arcana can be used by any person that is not deemed to be Ombra. Six schools of Arcana study exist. Arcana of Mind Arcana of Mind is the school of Arcana study and practise that deals with removal of mental limits and expanding the powers of the mind. Arcana of Mind is often associated with the opposite ends on a sliding scale of morality and status; those that wield this form of Arcana tend to be either noble mages with a sense of purpose, or petty criminals bending knowledge for their own gain. Known users of Arcana of Mind *Cyrus Libraen *Rosuto Trandafir *Averson Sanctuary Arcana of Body Arcana of Body is the school of Arcana study and practise that is tasked with the lowering of pain thresholds and raising physical potentional. While most simply brush off the school as a "fool's Arcana," those that walk this path are rarely dimwitted or weak-minded; mental and emotional strain becomes a glaring issue that many cannot overcome. Known users of Arcana of Body *Captain Harvey Lyr *Bishop Charon Arcana of Force Arcana of Force is the school of Arcana study and practise that focuses entirely around increasing speed and movement. Those that use this form of Arcana draw upon a natural urge to explore and learn visually and spatially, allowing the sprouting of wings and short-ranged teleportation. Although practical for alleviating the inconveniences of restricted movement, it has little use in combat beyond recon. Known users of Arcana of Force *Clarity Libraen *Locke Fiersio Arcana of Will Arcana of Will is the school of Arcana study and practise that uses the very core of a person to create tangible objects of energy. This allows for seemingly infinite applications, only ever limited by the wielder in question. Because of this, it can be quite unreliable and dangerous, and there's no easy way to teach its workings. Is often considered the "pure version" of Arcana of Geist. Known users of Arcana of Will *Yari Matéa *Story Kingdom Arcana of World Arcana of World is the school of Arcana study and practise that owes itself entirely the natural essences and laws of life. For those only starting to study Arcana, it's an excellent place to begin, with a balance between its many advantages and few, lofty disadvantages. Arcana of World is always used to test whether or not any given person is Ombra or not. Known users of Arcana of World *Linnie Harper Arcana of Geist Arcana of Geist is vastly different to the five other schools of Arcana. It cannot be taught or learnt in a traditional sense, and is instead a general term given to corrupted forms of other Arcana used by the Geist and those that succumb to evil. It has no single ability, and no true weakness or disadvantage, and instead acts like a sentient force attached to a living host. Known users of Arcana of Geist *The Geist